Decrescendo
by Orifiel
Summary: The moment she seals her own fate, Nyreen faces her demise with courage and acceptance. And as ten seconds pass in the hush of the barrier, she reflects on a life of struggle, achievement, and lingering regret.


**Setting: **_Mass Effect 3._

**A/N:** Written for the Death Scene competition at Aria's Afterlife. The challenge was to write this in 1000 words or less. With my longstanding record of shattering word count limits, I'm a bit surprised that I actually managed to meet this guideline this time.

x-x-x-x-x

"_This is who I am. Service before self. Remember me this way."_

Her own parting words echoed inside her head as she made a split second decision. Icy terror rushed through her veins, but the instinct to protect the civilians overpowered the fear. She threw down the belt of grenades and raised her palms, sealing herself inside a biotic field along with half a dozen manifestations of her nightmares. The grotesque faces all rotated her way, eyes glowing, maws dripping. But she didn't falter when they roared in anger, didn't cower when they stepped toward her. The deed was done, the end was close, and she guessed ten seconds more as time went slack, distorting the sound in a slow decrescendo.

Ten.

A past long abandoned but never forgotten fought to the forefront of her mind in a dusty haze. When given the choice between service and freedom, she had deserted tradition in favor of skill. The act left a trail of outraged voices, which condemned her for breaking the familial line. Her father denounced her for choosing biotics. Her mother renounced her as a Kandros child.

Nine.

The military had caged her, locked her, scorned her. If departing made her less turian, she didn't care. But the pain of disownment had seared wounds deep inside her, leaving scars that strengthened her resolve to improve. Through this she had known her potential for power; through this she would show she'd serve in her own way. And once she accomplished a life full of merit, she'd return to the homeland to reclaim her name. She had never betrayed her moral character. She had never surrendered the honor within.

_This is who I am._

Eight.

She remembered the day she'd come to this station, a hellhole of crime, disease, and death. But amidst the thick grunge of unsavory masses, a vision of beauty sat perched on her throne. The instant her eyes had locked with the ruler's, her breath had hitched, her heart had stopped beating. The queen of lethality rose over her subjects and glowed with the scarlet of flickering flames. She beckoned the turian to rise as her equal, lips smiling a silent promise of sin.

Seven.

Their fiery union held passion and fervor, a burning desire that didn't abate. Soon Aria T'Loak was her teacher, her lover, and together they stood, together they lived. Her skills reached levels she'd never imagined, and in time she was ready to reach for her goal. Biotics and combat became second nature, which she'd use for Omega, its people, her home. Yet, the distance grew clearer between the two women when methods and ethics repeatedly clashed. She sought to protect and serve those around her while Aria destroyed without batting a lash.

Six.

The two fought, relentless, to force their perspectives, to open the eyes of the other to see. But just as with oil and water together, the impossible future divided their bond. Her mentor's vanity would stand forever, a trait even love wouldn't let her ignore. The Afterlife court and the station closed to her, denying her presence and the help she had sworn. So just as with family reviling and shunning her, she went into hiding, discarded once more. But this wasn't over; her role was unfinished. One day she'd show Aria the reason she breathed.

_Service before self._

Five.

Her true purpose found light when she rose as a leader, commanding the Talons to snap into line. Her forces resisted the hostile invasion, enough to survive, insufficient to win. Against Cerberus they stood in the ruler's absence; to the monsters they fell in frightening waves. What she'd seen left her shaken in lieu of the horror, but she kept her composure to fight to the end. The queen had returned for her throne and red kingdom, and while sourness remained, the link was still there. She was honored to stand one last time next to Aria, though the moments too brief before parting again.

Four.

And now as the silence descended upon her, she glimpsed past her barrier, felt a stir in her chest. Her heart, which stopped beating, pulsed once for the lover whose cold eyes had melted to puddles of fear. In the distance, by Shepard, stood Aria in turmoil, disbelief in the features that had always been stone. The Adjutants closed in, but Nyreen's gaze held steady in a wordless good bye to the squandered bond. Their paths always woven, entwined, and entangled, but never connecting, never joining as one.

And despite all her triumphs, her feats, and her valor…

Three.

Her grave wouldn't bear the Kandros name. The end of the line and the queen still didn't grasp her.

Two.

When given the choice between service and freedom, she'd sacrificed all so that others could live.

One.

_Remember me this way._

x-x-x-x-x

**A/N:** Yeah… I might have reverted to poem mode to cope with this piece. Gave it my best shot, though tragedy is a genre I usually hit or miss depending on whatever other projects I'm working on at the same time. I actually never played the Omega DLC and had to rely on an hour-long walkthrough video of it to get a feel for Nyreen's personality, but I hope I did her justice. She's a fantastic character (and a beauty as the unveiled female turian model, in my opinion), and I wish her role hadn't been limited to the DLC. Also, I thought her previous relationship with Aria was interesting and something worth exploring. This was a challenge to write and it didn't quite come out as planned, but I enjoyed the process. Thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear your feedback!


End file.
